


Continuing something Old

by asvlm



Series: How to be a heart breaker [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm
Summary: I was requested to write something like this, to compensate for the lack of it in the world.





	Continuing something Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkuisitivSkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkuisitivSkins/gifts).



> This can and probably should be read separately from the rest of the series, but if I decide to include these two in the working story, this is what's happening with them.

Miles rarely would start their activities, that was for sure. If he did, they’d talked about it previously. When Olivier started everything, he’d be completely surprised by when, where, everything. He never complained about it. Why the hell would he? He had an amazingly shaped, perfectly dominate, blonde, stunningly sexy lover, who wanted to jump his bones at any given moment.

He could remember many fond days when they’d be alone in the canteen with her hand in his pants, working him up to the point he was moaning into her ear, an arm around her waist, and his blunt nails digging into her hip, whilst she was perfectly composed. He’d gotten her back once or twice, catching her into a supply closet, and using his tongue to fuck her into squirming mess.

He’d stopped that when he got crescent moons in his cheeks, due to her pulling his face against her core even harder than he was.

That had led to many, many uncomfortable questions at the dinner table. Since then, they’d had a no face marking rule, nor upper necks. Many people knew they were together, but no one asked. If they did, they knew they’d most likely be given a harsh talking to, as well as a reprimand for suggesting such a thing, regardless of the fact it was very, very true.

Olivier and Miles were certainly tired of waiting, with how much their work had currently kept them apart, and they hated situations like this. Even still, Miles would never instigate something that he really needed. He didn’t’ know if he was going to have something more or not from her, and if he wasn’t, he didn’t want to get into habits with her.

He nearly lost his heart, however, when he felt her grab his shoulder, and pull him into a supply closet. His palm already had been at the handle of his gun, to get ready to kill, or at least threaten whoever it was that was hurting.

He saw Olivier, however, and he knew he was suddenly in the right place, looking at how beautiful she was.

“Not here,” he said, yet his hands moved to her hips, pulling her closer, their hips pressed together. “I want to make you scream, and the showers are the best place for that.”

“No one’s in there for the next hour,” she replied. “Most everyone should be on break.”

“You’re devious,” he murmured, and moved his lips to hers, for just a few moments, pressing. “I’ll get my things. See you there.” The last image he got of her was of her biting her lip, watching him go, and he knew she was going to be pressing for so much today.

He knew he needed it, after all.

\------

When he got there, Olivier was already wet, her hair longer than normal, all the way down her back, and she was pressed against the wall, fingers slowly moving against her clit, the water a barrier between her and the hungry man. He knew she would be the death of him, if he knew anything.

“Shit,” he murmured, and he quickly took his clothes off, hanging them into a locker, but it didn’t slow him down too much. His toned, and scarred body moved to her, nearly a stalk. He had a condom in his hand, and though they had a lot in their favor, as they were both clean, they didn’t think a baby would be the best idea. “The things you’re dong to me, Olivier, are purely criminal.” He moved his hands to her hips, like they were not even ten minuets ago. He pulled her close, her hand trapped, but she quickly turned it to stroke his shaft, moving to the head and twisting, slowly, as she looked up into his red eyes.

“I hope so,” she replied. “Are you going to do something about it?”

“You know I am,” he responded, and he pushed her hand away, before his hand rolled on the condom, just to get it out of the way. His mouth went to her core, as he dropped to his knees, quickly pulling her knee over his shoulder. It was a simple action, but the leverage was so much better, and they both knew it. he just hoped he was able to prove it again, and again.

Eating her our was full of perfect, idea, and certainly pleasurable moans. Though they did so many times, never did he appreciate her more than the time he was currently between her legs. If someone was, for some reason, to ask him what time was his favorite, the answer would always be the most recent time that he’d eaten her out. He loved the feel and taste of her on his lips.

He didn’t even need to tell her to leave his face alone. Seeing his red eyes looking up her torso, sin in them, caused her to grab his hair, pulling it harder than ever, forcing him to moan and curl his toes in the pleasure of pleasing his lover so well.

Miles knew the exact second she peaked, as the pressure on his hair suddenly increased, and then suddenly disappeared, forcing him to take a breath, as she gushed over his face. He stood up, his face catching the spray of the shower for a second. it caught him off guard, however, and his sputtering forced a slightly tired, mostly sated laugh out of Olivier’s body. Her arms moved around her fit lover, and he moved his hands to pull her hips closer, allowing him to guide her hips to his covered cock. He loved the feel of her against him, around him, and this just helped to prove that he really did.

The second he slid into her, he could hear her moan out, moan his name, and he wanted to know nothing else but that sound leaving her lips, ever again. It was all he ever could need to be sustained in life, the one woman he loved so dearly to have been moaning out his name, over and over, pleased beyond words could ever convey.

He could feel it the second her nails broke the skin on his back, however. It formed a hiss from his teeth, and in response, he pressed harder into her for a moment, forcing her to gasp, before he pressed into her over and over again. It didn’t help, as the small bites from her nails turned into long tracks, showing the path that the pain had followed over his back, and he wouldn’t ever admit that the pain made his cock twitch within her. And, though it made him more than excited, he moved her hands over her head, forcing her to have nothing to scratch, and his dark hands contrasted just right with her pale skin. He loved to see that, the fact that his blood was something many considered dirty, especially with such a pure Amestrian, and here he was, planting his root into her, fully and without a second thought to it.

Her walls gripped him just right, and he felt himself start to finish, but he also knew he needed to get her there before he’d ever let himself orgasm inside her. His sharp teeth went to her neck, and though he wanted nothing more than to bite and claim her, he forced himself to bite on her shoulder, sicking with a passion that rivaled none. He wanted her to have to wince when someone dared to grab her shoulder, knowing that his bite forced her to have a bruise so deep it caused nothing but pain.

“Come for me,” Miles whispered to the woman, his voice rusty, begging and desiring nothing more than her to succumb to his demands.

Nearly on cue, she did, tightening around him to the point he nearly thought the condom was going to come off. It didn’t matter, as he soon came inside her, pressing harder into her than he had before. He loved the pleasure, the fact she would be claimed by his seed, if only he was able to come over her walls, if only they would be able to afford a child. He’d love to feel himself properly squeezing into her, with her arms still over their heads, as she was claimed and painted, only for Miles’s pleasure, until she was at last his wife, and the mother to their children. he wanted nothing more than her to be that, but he knew it wouldn’t occur.

His hips stuttered a few more times, pressing out the last shoots, and he groaned into her neck, right where his deep bite was. His nose moved to the skin, and as he did, he heard a knock on the door.

“Look you two, there’s rooms we’ve assigned for this kind of stuff. Stop doing it in the showers.” The voice was from the Doctor at the fort, and all that could be done was a laugh from Olivier, too high on endorphins to process what just happened, really.

“Thank you, Doctor. Can we clean ourselves yet?”

“Did you wear a condom?”

“Yes.”

“Good boy.” And, she left, allowing him to slip out of Olivier, at last, despite her protests. He could barely stand, and his hands moved way form holding her arms, happy beyond belief in himself.

“Was that enough, Olivier?” he murmured into her ear. “Was that what you wanted me to do to you?”

“Better than what I thought you would do. Nothing compares to your cock, ever.”

“Keep that up, and we might have another round.”

“They won’t be in for another half hour.”

“We should go to your bed.”

“Our bead, Miles,” she corrected. “I want you to fuck me right, all the way thorough, not just when you loose control. Am I clear?” His lips were curved up, having had to listen to that.

“Yes, sir. Completely clear.” He nipped her lower lip, arms still around her, and yet, they didn’t really move away from the areas they were at. They were absolutely content, after all.


End file.
